Detective Elric: open for business
by DragonGirl90
Summary: a Detective AU. the boys are just getting the hang of their new lifestlye even if Ed and Winry are having issues, what they really need to get going is something big, to prove that they are all they claim to be. Perhaps the case they need will find them.
1. what goes up

**Hi i was going through my old binders cleaning them out when i found this old story. the story is already complete but I'm just posting this ch now, the rest is not typed. **

**first of all i have some things you should know about this story first of all this one of the original stories i developed before i even read fan fiction on this site, or on-line at all. besides some editing so that it makes sense at parts i have left it nearly as i found it. this is an old story so i don't know how my style has changed. this was made before i knew others wrote stories like this so anything that may look like copying was reached by my own mind and was not intended to be taking someones idea.**

**second and this is important!this story takes place in an AU, it is mostly a mix of the two worlds FMA's and ours. the main story is much the same not that there will be many if any spoilers. Al has his body back but Ed still has auto mail, also in this universe they live in a democracy similar to America today and the military is changed to the CPD or Central Police Department. Ed joined for the resources same there and the way the CPD is run is similar to the military in the series. and even though the name is Central the CPD is the head police department and administers to the lower branches too so Ed and Al still traveled a lot.**

**oh and the usual crap of when i wrote this i didnt and i still dont own FMA.**

* * *

The blue lightning from the alchemic reaction slowly faded and I stepped back to admire my handiwork.

Elric private eye detective agency

Edward and Alphonse Elric

Alchemic detectives

Inscribed in big black and red letters over laying a gold version of the insignia on my coat.

"What do ya think Al?" I asked.

"You didn't really have to use Alchemy to do that brother" he replied putting down the box he'd been carrying.

"We-ell if I remember right you, Winry and Mustang all say that my handwriting is quote unreadable chicken scratch unquote." I replied rolling my eyes "and we need people to read the door right?"

Al shook his head laughing "so are you just going to stand there boasting of your lack of legibility or are you going to help me unpack?"

"Ha, ha funny Al" I sighed moving over to work on one of the many boxes filled with stuff around the room. "So Winry is coming over today right?" I asked pushing a pile of wood to a corner till I had room to put what ever I would make out of it.

"Yep she said sometime around six" Al answered putting books in the shelf.

"Great we can get dinner and catch a movie!" I shouted.

"Movie? Since when do you go see movies?" He asked his silver brown eyes questioning.

"Uh… well… you know… er… well that was then and now we are supposed to be normal right? And normal people see movies!" I stammered 'damn he knows me too well' I thought turning to pick up a box that suddenly required my complete attention.

"Edward Elric, normal? I thought we were going to be detectives not comedians" Al said smirking at me.

'Since when did he start smirking?' I wondered to myself. "Ya know, I never remember you being this much of a smart ass before, maybe I should have let the gate keep your body." I sighed acting put off, but both of us knowing that the threat was fake.

"But why are we becoming detectives again anyway?" Al asked.

"_I'm _becoming a detective, you are free to do what you want, I think you should go to college and become a great alchemic doctor" I shot him a meaningful look.

Al sighed and rolled his eyes "ok why are you becoming a detective, with me as your partner."

"Eh." I sighed shrugging "might as well do what I do best."

"Shouldn't you be in demolitions then?" He asked smirking again.

"You _have_ been with me way too long, your picking up bad habits." I sighed.

"Right Al one Ed is plenty" a female voice laughed from the doorway.

"Winry?! What are you doing here its mot even four!" I shouted in surprise almost dropping a heavy box on my flesh foot.

"You're early" Al commented.

"I wanted to help you two get settled" she said putting down her own bag and coming in to help.

"But how did you get here? The station is at the other side of town?" I asked not wanting to have made her walk all that way.

"Roy and Riza were there" Winry said.

"Bastard" I growled "he isn't here is he?"

"And what if I am?" Roy asked showing up in the doorway.

"Speak of the devil" I sighed "what do you want?" I asked turning to return to work fully intending to just ignore him until he left.

"I came to give you your last pay-check with all this new stuff I'm sure you need it." He said obviously not catching on to my plan, or maybe he had and that was why he was doing this. "And I came to tell you that to pick it up you must come down to my office"

"Wow, amazing" I growled "what a piece of paper too much to carry?"

"For you maybe"

"Who are you calling so short he would be crushed under a piece of paper!" I shouted lunging at him until Al caught me and held me back.

"Show up today or I will dock you some pay" Roy said turning to leave as I spluttered in fury.

Winry, Al, and I returned to working on the room until Winry saw our new phone, and began to take it apart.

"Win that's a new phone! We need that intact!" I said groaning as I saw parts lying around her.

"Please Ed, I promise I'll put it back together!" she begged her lower lip sticking out and her blue eyes growing two times their size.

"Sure whatever it's not like I could stop you anyway, just make sure you do or you owe us a new one." I sighed giving up, I swear, if she told me to jump off a bridge I would.

"Ed I think we will need a new bookshelf," Al said motioning to the shelves we already had all being crammed full and we still and more boxes of books.

"When did we get all this crap anyway?" I asked scratching my head in wonder. We had always traveled lightly and didn't own a storage locker. Most of the stuff we got off the internet flee-markets, or second hand stores. "Ah well" I sighed clapping my hands to an empty wall next to the other shelves and a new neat bookshelf came right out of the wall.

"You're a regular do-it-yourselfer Ed!" Winry laughed looking up from her phone mess. Al and I joined in too it had been forever since we all could just put everything aside and just hangout like this and we all were in a good mood because of it.

* * *

"Well, I think that's enough for today." Winry said inspecting the rooms.

Our apartment had a large front room with half of the back wall windowed looking out over the city, the other half of the wall had the book shelves running down the next wall to the door as well, that we were going to use as the HQ for our business. It would, once we were done have our desks in front of the windows and in the rest of the space there would be a larger coffee table and some chairs for the clients if they wanted to show us anything. Off of the main room there was a small hall that led to a smaller room that would serve as our living room with a TV an old couch and a small coffee table. The hall ended in a small kitchen with an oven, microwave, fridge, and toaster, but that was about it. The other room off the hall would be our bed room it had two beds a shared night stand and off the room there was the only bathroom.

"Right so we will meet at the Gryphon's Wing for dinner?" Al asked dusting himself off.

"Yep I'm gonna go get that pay, and then I'll be there" I said putting on my coat. "Need a ride to the hotel Winry?"

"You drive?" she asked picking up her stuff, after putting the phone back together.

"There a problem with that?" I asked.

"No I just, never mind" Winry said looking away.

"Brother learned to drive as soon as he could, and you would too if you spent too much time letting Havoc drive you," Al said coming out of the kitchen that he'd been stocking. "I'll go with you Brother to Roy's."

We left and I dropped Winry off at her hotel before driving to the CPD HQ. When we got there the whole place was empty and dark though I knew that the hours for the main office were nowhere near over. I suspected that Breada or Havoc had something to do with this.

Sure enough as soon as we got to Roy's office the lights came on and the whole unit jumped out showering the room in confetti. I was surprised that even Riza jumped out, I honestly didn't think she would go along with it.

"Well that was pointless" I growled pulling confetti out of my braid.

"Brother you should be nicer to them."

"Whatever" I growled "can I just get that money?"

"Oh got a date?" Havoc asked cigarette dangling from his mouth as always. "I have some great tips!"

"No thanks and it is not a date! I'm just going with Al and Winry to dinner and a movie." I said pushing him away glaring at him as I saw the face he made "she is just a friend!" I shouted as he started sniggering.

"Here Fullmetal" Roy said relinquishing the pay to me.

"Fullmetal is a CPD name, I'm freelance now so it is just Edward." I sighed.

"True enough but we probably will still use you a lot" Fury said "you really are talented"

"Oh I almost forgot!" Breada said pushing a framed document in my face. "We thought you might like it."

I took it and saw that it was the certification for me becoming a CPD alchemist. It was good credentials for my work like it or not. "Thanks guys" I said as we prepared to leave.

"Take care of yourselves!" Hughes called after us.

"Sure you too!" Al called back.

* * *

Early the next morning we were woken by a knock on the door. "I'll get it" I groaned glancing at the alarm clock blinking four at me. "you stayed up late last night working"

"You too" Al moaned sleepily not really arguing with me.

"I'm used to it, you aren't" I replied pulling on a robe to hide the fact that I was just in my boxers. "Go back to sleep" though I think he was already asleep again.

"Finally Ed I didn't wake you did I?" Winry asked as I opened the door.

"well usually I'm not up till after dawn" I yawned "but hey are you ok, what dragged you over here this early that you couldn't just call?"

"I just wanted to talk, in person" She said.

"Should I get Al?" I asked knowing that those two talked a lot particularly when I was off somewhere.

"No I wanted to talk with you." She said almost franticly "I mean if it's ok"

"Uh sure, wait" I said seeing the first rays of the sun peeking through the window. "hey I know a great place to watch the sunrise mind if we talk there?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Yeah were the top apartment and we have this hatch that leads to the roof. Best view in Central!" I answered leading her in.

"Is it safe?"

"Course!" I said pulling her up after me.

We lay back on the gentle slope of the roof watching as the whole city was bathed in a warm pink glow.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well…" she looked down to her lap fiddling with her fingers.

I cocked my head curiously she was not acting normal. "is everything ok?"

"Y-yeah fine, it's just, E-ed I…"

"What?"

"I think… please don't be mad but…" she stammered.

"Win you can tell me, I won't be mad I promise"

"I think that I love you!" she said hurriedly clenching her eyes shut flinching as if expecting me to attack her.

I blinked in surprise for a bit then my expression softening I whispered back "I think I love you too" she looked up at me and then we moved to kiss each other.

* * *

"Brother wake up!"

I opened by eyes and found myself in the dark movie theater watching the characters on screen make-out with each other. "Wha…" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"You fell asleep at the best parts!" Al scolded.

"Sorry" I sighed 'damn movie, damn mushy dream. Should have been tipped off when there was no wrench in my head' I thought.

"Let's go you two" Winry said rather coldly. "You know Ed if you didn't want to watch the movie you could have said so." She growled hitting me with a wrench.

"That's not…" I tried to defend myself, true I let her pick the movie and it was a chick flick but why was she so angry, I could fall asleep at slashers, I really was just not a movie person.

She turned and walked away Al looked back but followed after her as I tried to untangle myself from the seat. "Wait up damnit!" I shouted earning myself glares from the people watching the movie.

I caught up to them a block away "Winry I'm sorry… It wasn't that I didn't like the movie-"

"Shove it Ed" Winry spun around to face me glaring. "I'm going to my hotel room see you Al." she said turning back around and walking ahead. The fact that she had just only referred to Al was not lost on me.

"Win" I pleaded for her to listen.

"Shut up Ed! You may be devoid of all human emotions but the rest of us aren't!" she shouted stopping and spinning again to glare at me "I thought your limbs were steel not your heart Ed!" she said tears in her eyes then she turned again and ran off to her hotel I assume.

I wanted to run after her and tell her that it was just a misunderstanding but her words had simultaneously paralyzed me and brought my world crashing around me.

"Brother?" Al asked timidly after I just stood there for a bit.

"Go on home Al, I'll catch up" I mumbled dropping my head so that my bangs hid my eyes which were burning with tears that I was not going to let fall.

"But Brother she…" Al said.

"go home Al" I said a bit angrily "I just want to be alone for a bit" I said sounding utterly depressed that didn't even hint at how much I felt as I turned the opposite direction and shuffled off. 'Damn why am I so stupid?' I thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, depending on how long i have left on the computer i may even get the rest up, too. please let me know just cause this story is old doesn't mean i dont want feed back. personaly i really like this story or i wouldn' t post it here. well enjoy and review!**


	2. must come down

**Here you all go Ch 2 is up more are on their way. today or tomorrow. see the starting notes of Ch1 if you want to know the origins.**

* * *

I made my way to a small seedy bar and sat down at the sticky bar letting my head fall on it with a thump.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in here kid?" the barkeep asked as he 'cleaned' a mug with a dirty rag.

"Wouldn't you enjoy having four limbs?" I growled in response.

The fat barkeep laughed breathing hot alcohol laced breath in my face. "A twerp like you making big threats like that!" he laughed some more as I glared at him. "All right kid I'm sure your mommy wants you home, out!" he said as the rest of the inhabitants of the bar laughed. In normal conditions I would have gladly obliged after killing the bastard for those comments.

I clapped my hands to the bar and transmuted it into a giant hand that grabbed the barkeep and held him aloft upside down in the air. "I take that as a 'please relieve me of theses useless limbs'" I growled glaring at the other men who stopped laughing very fast.

"P-p-please put me down!" the man pleaded as the blood rushed to what he had of a brain.

"You gonna let me pay for a drink?" I asked.

"S-s-sure any-anything you want just let me go!"

"Now we are talking." I sighed as I returned the bar to its original form. The other men looked away and became absorbed in their own drinks.

"What d-d-do you want sir?" the bar keep asked.

"Whatever will help me forget the fastest." I said looking at the sticky bar as if it was fascinating my voice sounding as dead as I felt.

"Here you go" he said giving me a large glass of some dark amber liquid. "Girl troubles" he said in a voice that sounded like he'd seen countless men come in like that.

"I don't want to talk" I growled turning my attention to the drink and downing it. The alcohol was really bitter and burned on the way down but I didn't particularly care. After just that one drink my thoughts were already getting a little hazy. "Another!" I shouted getting a refill quickly.

The other five drinks went down in silence as the bar kept a distance from me and I was getting lost in the inebriating drink. "Anot'er!" I shouted after the sixth glass. And the world spun crazily around me.

"No kid, if I give you any more you may die of alcohol poisoning, your not driving I hope?" the Barkeep said taking the glass.

"I wan more!" I growled unable to hold my head up to properly glare at him.

"No more kid, I broke the law giving it to you in the first place I don't want you to die and I get the blame."

"M'be I wan die" I slurred watching colored lights dance in my vision.

"I doubt that kid out now." He said nodding to one of the other men.

"I wan more!" I insisted struggling weakly against the man who was escorting me out.

"I mak yur pay!" I growled as the man dropped me in the ally next to the bar.

"Sure kid, whatever" he sighed and returned to the bar.

I tried to get up but all coordination had deserted me and I just fell over on some trash. After a few more attempts I gave up and retched on the ground next to me. "I wan die" I groaned to myself, and then a thought hit me through the drunken haze.

I tried five times before I finally clapped my hands together and formed my arm into a blade. "I can die" I sighed struggling to bring the blade to my neck.

Just as I felt the cool metal touch my neck I had the arm pulled away from my neck and held up.

"What the hell are you doing Edward!" whatever that had my arm hissed angrily at me.

"My arm ba" I groaned trying to see what had interrupted my suicide.

"You reek of alcohol Ed; how the hell did you get drunk!" the thing growled.

"I drank" I slurred frowning lopsidedly.

"Wow and I thought you were supposed to be a child prodigy"

"Be mean, nur kid" I growled at the thing.

The thing sighed and lifted me up causing the world to spin even more dangerously of its axis. "Come on, I'm taking you back and you can explain this to your brother"

"Broski?" I asked

"Yes Ed your brother Al who is probably out of his mind with worry."

"Al? wh're you?" I groaned feeling sick again.

"Roy, are you really that drunk that you can't even recognize me?" he replied sounding worried, as he walked with me on his back.

"Oy? I nur mem'er" I groaned "oy I fe si" I groaned feeling bile at the back of my throat.

Roy took a second to figure out what I said but got me to the gutter before I was sick all over him. After I finished throwing up again he wiped the rest off my mouth and got me back on his back to take me home.

"Can you tell me why Ed?"

"Hy?" I repeated.

"Why you got drunk?"

"Oh…nry…hate me" I groaned.

"nry? Who or what is that?"

"Pink" I replied losing focused on the conversation.

"Whatever it is I'm sure Al might know" he sighed deciding not to talk to me any more.

"Yur hat me tooo?" I asked drawing out the o in to and getting more depressed as I finally figured out who Roy was. By that time we had arrived at the door to my office/home.

"No I don't can you stand for a bit?" Roy asked lowering me down.

"Nurp!" I said as I fell onto him.

"Just lean there while I knock" he growled looking down at me.

"K" I agreed blinking up at him.

Rou knocked on the door and soon Al showed up at he door gasping as he took in the sight of me leaning drunkenly on Roy singing about peanuts.

"What happened?!" Al asked taking me and dragging me in.

"I found him in an ally with that blade to his throat and drunk out of his mind, other than that I have no idea what happened." Roy sighed.

"Brother!" Al shouted at me interrupting my song.

"Wa?" I growled making a face at him from my position on the floor.

"How could you!"

"Wa?" I asked lost now.

"I don't think you're going to get much out of him right now, I'll come over before I go to work tomorrow to check up on him. I would put him to bed after getting that arm back to a safe state." Roy said "good luck Al" he added as he left.

"Thank you Roy" Al said answered by Roy holding a hand up in a wave as he walked off.

"What am I going to do with you Brother?" Al asked me sadly.

"Sweepy" I moaned before falling asleep on the floor.

* * *

I groaned and threw a pillow over my head trying to block out both the evil sun and those obnoxious voices making a racket in the hall. I had the headache to end all headaches and none of this was helping. Not to mention last night was a crazy blur that I couldn't make out.

Al opened the door to the bedroom both he and Rou entered. "Go away" I moaned again under my pillow. "And take the damn sun with you too!"

"Edward, here take this it helps trust me" Roy sighed forcing me up and handing me some water and a pill.

"What is it?" I asked squinting at it.

"Aspirin just take it Ed" Roy said.

"I glared at it a little longer before taking it. "What are you doing here anyway?" I growled at him though the pain was lessening.

"You got drunk Edward, not to mention nearly killed yourself." Roy said rubbing his forehead. "Care to explain why?"

Al left to work on unpacking some more at this point.

"Sorry but I can't remember," I groaned taking this information in to add to the collection of blurry memories I had. "Last I remember I was at the movies with Al and Win… Shit" I groaned as I did remember up to the point where I got drunk.

"What?"

"Nothing, go away" I growled burrowing under the pillow again.

"'Nothing' is not something that drives people to get drunk even if it is illegal and then try to kill themselves!" Roy growled at me dragging me back up "now tell me or I may take you in for underage drinking!"

"It is none of your business bastard!" I growled back. "Why do you even care?"

"Because Edward you know better!"

"That's my problem go away Mustang!" I growled the man just did not take a hint.

"No Edward" Roy said pinning me down on the bed my hands twisted behind my back the fact that he still was a field cop showing through.

"I had a fight with Winrythat's all, happy now" I growled into the pillow my face was pressed against after escape proved elusive to me.

"Now was that so hard" Roy asked getting off me.

"Was that so hard" I mocked falling out of bed as he tried to pin me again and I dodged. "Ow I told you now, go away!" I growled picking myself up.

"Alright, just don't do it again or I will have to bring you in Edward" Roy said seriously as I glared at him and crawled back into bed after he left.

Al came back in after Roy left sighing. "He was just worried about you, you know" Al said to my back as I turned away.

"Yeah well he should just shove it" I growled.

"If he hadn't found you in time you could have been dead!" Al shouted at me causing me to turn back look at him. "I know that you and Winry had a fight and I know she hurt you more than she probably meant to. But why would you do that to yourself!" He said angrily glaring at me. "Sometimes you are just so impossibly stupid Brother! Why would you think it was ok to commit suicide? Why would you get drunk law or no law! You know what alcohol does to people and furthermore you know how harmful it can be to the body!"

"Sorry Al, I wasn't thinking" I said as he paused for breath still glaring at me, truth be told I would rather face Envy than a mad Al.

"Damn right you weren't!" He shouted, uh oh he was really mad now if he was swearing. "And don't you dare push it off as nothing! You are not the one who had to take care of your drunken ass after worrying about you and then hearing that you tried to die!"

"Your right Al, I was stupid and you have every right to be mad" I said trying to calm him down "and your also right that it isn't nothing, I'm sorry I did that to you. I promise I will never do that again" I added relieved that he had stopped glaring.

"Make sure you don't, I was really afraid Ed" Al said softly the last of his apparent anger dissipating. "Do you feel well enough to eat yet?"

"Uh what do we have?"

"Cold cereal or toast."

"Toast sounds good" I sighed getting up to make my breakfast.

"Oh Ed, I'm gonna go try talking to Winry will you be ok here alone?" Al called after me as I moved down the hall.

"Sure Al how much trouble could I get into making toast?" I replied knowing there was a deeper meaning to his innocent enough question 'your not gonna try to off yourself again are you?' being high on the list of other meanings.

"Well I'll be back, just don't burn the place down." Al sighed and I heard the door close behind him as I waited for the toast to pop.

After I ate I got dressed surprised by my reflection no wonder those two were so worried I looked like death warmed over. I cleaned myself up and began more of the tedious unpacking.

After and hour I got hungry again made a sandwich and crawled up to the roof to eat looking out over the city and the clouds lazily drifting by. I sighed as I leaned back to think for awhile.

_Flashback_

"_That one looks like a wrench!" Winry shouted pointing to a cloud._

"_You think everything is a wrench!" I said just to be argumentative it did look like a wrench._

"_Do not!" she defended threatening me with her wrench._

"_Do to you machine junky!"_

"_At least I'm not an alchemy freak!" she retorted as Al sighed seeing us arguing again._

"_Take that back!" I growled jumping on her._

"_Brother! Winry! Stop it you two!" Al said as we wrestled._

"_She started it" I pouted._

"_Liar, liar pants on fire!" Winry said glaring at me "besides your just upset 'cause you're so short!" she said meanly turning away._

"_Who are you calling smaller than a stupid wrench!" I shouted at her as Al held me back._

"_Brother please she didn't say anything like that" Al sighed._

"_She's just a stupid girl anyway what would she know" I said dusting myself off and heading home not looking at her. She threw that wrench at me again though._

"_And you are the stupidest of all the dumb boys out there! I hate you and I never want to see you again Ed!" she shouted grabbing her wrench and running back to her home._

"_Brother that wasn't very nice" Al said to me._

"_What are you mad at me for? She is the one throwing wrenches at heads! Besides I don't care I never want to see her again either!"_

_End flashback_

I groaned remembering that fight back before even Winry's parents had been killed. It had been a month before she'd look at me and then another before she said anything remotely non-insulting to me. I wondered how long this one would last. I was brought out of my thoughts by hearing Al shout for me.

"What?" I asked sticking just my head back in the room.

"There you are! What are you on the roof for" Al asked looking relieved.

"I ate lunch up there" I said coming back down "wait, what did you think I was gonna do?"

"Nothing never mind" Al said looking away. "Anyway it seems like Winry is still mad at you, perhaps if you explained how you feel…"

"No Al, I've told you before, I do that and she rejects me and we stop being friends anymore." I sighed "stop trying it is not gonna happen, ever. I'll just wait it out to let her cool down."

"But brother,"

"No end of story Al." I growled.

"Oh and she said she was going to leave tomorrow" Al said giving up for now on hooking me up with her.

"I thought she was gonna stay a weak?"

"She… she said that something came up."

"Oh… that bad huh?" I sighed. "Don't worry I'll say bye to her," I said seeing his look.

* * *

We were there at the station early the next morning. "Bye Al, it was good seeing you again, sorry I had to leave so soon" Winry said hanging out the window sounding perfectly happy.

"Yeah, well that's life right, see ya Winry" Al said looking at me for the first part of that sentence.

"Bye Win" I said just loud enough to be heard. She frowned but didn't look at me at all she turned around and pulled herself back in the train car.

I sighed again I seemed to be doing that a lot lately and lowered my head to hide behind my bangs. I was aware that she had chosen such an early train because she had been hoping I wouldn't show up.

As the train pulled away I looked up hoping that perhaps she would turn back around to say goodbye. But the train steamed off into the distance and no sign of her lemon blond hair.

I left Al who was still waving because the train was still in sight; I sat on the curb outside resting my head in my hands.

"I'm sure that by the time she gets home you'll be forgiven" Al said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Sure Al" I moaned looking at him out of the corner of my eyes as he sat next to me.

"Brother this is nothing, come on cheer up"

"Whatever, look I need some coffee want any?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure, decaf for me though"

"K" I grunted as I went to the coffee house across the street and returned with our drinks, Al's decaf and my very, very dark sugar filled concoction.

"That can't be healthy for you." Al said seeing that my drink was as close as I could get it to caffeinated bitter syrup.

"Don't give me the crap of coffee stunting growth Al I'm not in the mood."

"Hey Ed I was thinking that if we are out on a case we should get cell phones to keep in contact." Al tried again to get me to act less like the zombie I was right now.

"That makes sense, we need a computer anyway, and a coffee maker those baristascan't make a decent cup to save their lives." I said downing the last of my coffee.

"Want to go get them now?"

"Might as well" I agreed. So I pulled out a note pad and jotted down the things we needed to get and we set off for shopping.

* * *

**i do realize that they may be a bit OOC but i attribute that to this being an AU and an old story that was before i really tryd to perfect the Characters.**


	3. Capture

**Soo, if any one saw the chapter when i first posted it i decided that it was in dire need of revision after i looked over my next chapter, not to mention my summery has really sucked, anyway i changed the end of this chapter, the old end was really out of place for the next chapter. i would like to think that it is develpment on my part and not the fact that i wrote this at scool during class when i should ahve taken notes that pointed out this fact to me. the old ending made Ed wait at least if not more two houres before rescue arived but the next chapter only made it seem like he was alone for half that max. i also revised how weak i portrayed Winry as because that was cleiseied savem princess in distress thing and i like her too musch to do that to her. looking at my old storys i can really see how my opinon of the characters has changed over time in some cases. anyway enough from me.**

* * *

"So what do you think this is?" Hughes asked me as I studied the mess taking notes on what I found.

"Chimera alright" I sighed looking at all the gore "or it was" I said turning back to my notes wondering why I so often found myself in dark bloody alleys. This kind of work almost made me want to take one of those stupid lost cat jobs Al kept taking despite us not being a pet detective. Other than the CPD I only seemed to get those jobs though.

"So there is a psycho out there making chimeras and killing them?" Hughes sighed rubbing his eyes we had all been out here since ten last night when a neighbor had smelled the stench it was now two in the morning and we all were running on coffee alone.

"No I don't think so, maybe making them but there is an array here that says that this thing blew itself up." I groaned copying the array on the wall in my note book.

"Mr. Elric I found something" one of the lower officers said coming up to me.

"What?" I snapped at him causing him to flinch.

"I-I-ID sir!" he said timidly.

"Ed, be nice to the newbie" Hughes said seeing the man flee as soon as he handed over the bloody wallet.

"He's a cop now he should toughen up, I was twelve and no one cared about being nice to me" I said looking at the driver's license within the wallet.

"So Ed who was this"

"If it is hers then this is Samantha Kitlander, and that would make sense for this scene." I sighed. "See she is an alchemist," I pointed out the little symbol that is on the ID of all alchemists civilian or not, because we all had to be registered. "And see this array was self activated. Judging by the pattern she was not trying to blow up, but trying to take herself apart. Though I think the mess is so big due to the sloppy lines. Not to mention she has been called in missing for a week now." I groaned "wonder what she was fused with"

"I see so do you think it might have been whatever she was fused with that made the lines sloppy or something else?" Hughes said doing his best to understand all I was saying about alchemy and the delicate nature of the array.

"I think it is a mix, she was likely hurried too and that could affect it." I continued looking through the wallet. "I think we might want to contact her husband to let him know." I sighed.

"But her sister is the one who called in the report sir" the new guy said showing up again.

"Yeah but she is missing now too"

"H-h-h-how did you know that would be classified CPD information! Like the kind only higher ups could get!" he stammered.

I scoffed at him "it's all over the news genius" I growled having no time for idiots. Women were getting taken all over the place recently and several had turned up dead and/or as chimeras.

"So how do you know she was married" the new guy asked.

I frowned showing him the pictures of a happy family with the woman, a man and three young kids with a note saying 'me and my husband with our three kids'.

"That is a clue, poor kids" he sighed running as I glared at him and went off to find Hughes who had left me with that moron.

"Can I go home yet I have all I can get for now." I asked after catching up with him.

"Sure, say hi to Al for me" Hughes said "thanks for coming out here Ed"

"No problem better than finding some stupid cat I suppose."

* * *

I got home and crashed on the couch not hearing that two people were talking in the kitchen.

"Hey is that you Ed" Al called out.

"If I'm not then we have a burglar Al" I groaned wondering why he would ask since I had just walked in without knocking.

"Right rough night?" He asked coming in to the living room. "Oh and er… Winry is here" he said as I saw her glaring at me from the hall. Three months and she still hadn't forgiven me for whatever I had done.

"Hi…" I started but she interrupted.

"I've gotta go, see ya Al" she said heading towards the door.

"Wait… I… Winry" I said getting up to catch her at the door.

"Let go of me bastard!" she growled and I did let her go.

"Please…"

She turned and slammed the door in my face.

"Brother, you ok?" Al asked from the hall having watched that.

"Wait Winry!" I shouted getting over my shock and running after her, ignoring Al in my panic.

"What now" she growled as I grabbed her arm again.

"Look I get it you are still mad at me! I don't really care right now let me take you back to the hotel" I said.

"No way jerk!"

"Look fine if not me let Al" I said in little mood to argue. "Winry you may not be aware of this but women are disappearing all over Central. They get picked off in the streets and I will not allow you to make yourself a new victim!"

"Like you care!" she shouted at me "anyway I do not need some dumb bodyguard who would likely just fall asleep!"

Ouch that was a low blow "Winry listen to me! You haven't seen how they end up!"

"Oh so now your just putting your guilty conscious on me now! Go away you idiot or I may file for harassment!" she shouted slamming her wrench into my head harder than she ever had before.

I let go of her and clutched my head that had a small trickle of blood coming from the impact. As soon as I was no longer holding her back she ran for it.

"Ed what happened!" Al asked coming up behind me.

"She hit me" I said rubbing the lump that was forming.

"Things don't look to good" he sighed. "hey shouldn't you get that checked out?" he asked motioning to my automail which was in need of a maintenance check but as Winry had just spoken more to me than she had in three months I hadn't had it taken in.

"No" I sighed "Winry is the only one allowed to look at it and I know you know that!"

"You'll break down soon if you don't" Al said sadly.

"I'm aware of that" I growled getting up and heading to my car.

"Where are you going" Al asked.

"To go make sure she is ok." I said getting in the car. "Stay here I'll call when I get to her room." I said driving away.

* * *

Winry didn't stop running until she was in her room 'that Edward' she thought angrily willing the anger to boil within her. 'He's rude, he's selfish, and he's a jerk' the thought bringing up every slight Edward had ever done her to mind. However the real heat of her fury had long died and she couldn't silence that little voice in the back of her mind that pointed out that he had been bleeding from the hit she'd just given him.

Nor could the voice that reasoned with her about what Al had said. Al had told her that Ed really was in need of repairs and that she should check it out since she was here again. However that had unknowingly made everything worse. Winry had been ready to talk to Ed over two months ago but she had taken a trip to Rush Valley where everyone knew her as 'Fullmetal's Mechanic' and had wanted to know all about him. Her work had been given second fiddle even in the automail capital of the world. That had really made her angry and she took it out perhaps a bit unfairly on Ed. Being reminded of Ed's automail reminded her of that incident and so her anger was fresh again.

'He can just get someone else to be his mechanic I'm sure there are plenty here for him' she thought in response to the mechanic voice that told her that her friend would be crippled without the automail. Though she really didn't want him to get another mechanic.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone at the door. Without thinking she opened the door to see two large men looking at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You are Winry Rockbell yes?" one man asked.

"Who wants to know?" she growled starting to feel uneasy about them.

"The same one who is Fullmetal's mechanic?" the other man said.

"For now" she growled "what do you want?"

"You to come with us" the first man said.

"And if I say no?" Winry asked trying to close the door on them but feeling a third man behind her.

"You have no choice in the matter" the third man said pressing a cloth over her mouth to silence her scream and cause her to pass out.

"Leave the note and let's get out of here" the first man said as

* * *

I got to the hotel and found the room I was a bit ticked that it had taken so long for me to get here as traffic was murder and I should have just pulled over and walked over.

"Winry…" the rest of my sentence was caught in my throat as the door opened with my first hit. "Winry?" I asked looking around the dark room 'why was the door unlocked? These doors locked automatically, something was wrong very, very wrong.' I thought checking the room just in case this was a bad, poorly timed joke. I almost prayed it was as the alternative was unthinkable.

As I was about to go out to the hall again I noticed a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up, shortly after crushing it in my fist with a growl. I tossed the note behind me as I dashed out the door to get back to my car, Al could wait and if I got chewed out by him later that was fine, Winry needed me now and I was not getting anyone else mixed up in this too.

The message on the note kept going through my mind as I drove at a decidedly unsafe speed to my destination.

Fullmetal

We have your mechanic Winry Rockbell. We have no qualm with her and should you 

hand your worthless hide over to us peacefully the girl will come to no harm and be 

released without a fuss. However any hint of resistance will be assuredly fatal to the poor 

girl. Unless you truly are the heartless bastard we all know you are you will give up at 

Warehouse 25 in the old district by the time the old clock tolls three. I suppose you could 

say that your number or the girls is up. Be there Fullmetal or you will never see your 

mechanic again. Oh and just so you don't get any funny ideas you must be alone or the 

girl, and anyone with you will also pay the price, got it.

I only had five minutes to get there and was about ten minutes away unless I took some 'shortcuts'. I just prayed that the CPD was not on patrol where I had to go right now. "Don't worry Win I'm coming" I said to myself willing the car faster.

* * *

Winry woke up and found herself tied to a wooden chair. "What is going on here!" she shouted trying to struggle free.

"Shut up girl, you better hope Fullmetal cares about you and is good at following directions or things will get unpleasant for you" a large man different from her kidnappers said kicking her chair laughing.

"Where am I" Winry demanded heart sinking at the thought of her being the bait for Ed again.

"You don't need to know that. Just chill out and wait for your precious knight to arrive." The man said coldly.

"Sorry to burst you bubble but Ed-Fullmetal couldn't care less for me. There are a million mechanics he could see why care about me?" Winry said trying to be strong and not cry she had to get out of here. "besides he wouldn't know I was here anyway" she said praying that it was both a lie and true, a lie because that would mean there was a chance to fix things with him and that he wasn't too mad, and true because then he wouldn't be running into danger.

"You had better pray you are mistaken" the man said a predatory look on his face.

"Why do you want him anyway?" she asked scared for herself and Ed. She kept seeing Barry the chopper over again dragging in Ed who was knocked out. He had nearly been killed back then and this situation was no different.

"We have something to talk to him about is all" the man laughed in a way that you would have to be a complete idiot to not know that talking was low on the list of what was actually planned.

Winry decided to stay silent praying that Ed was ok and oblivious to her plight. After a while the distant sound of the clock tower came tolling three o'clock. One of the other men lounging whom Winry had not noticed before around got up and checked outside the warehouse. "He aint here boss" the man said about to close the door again as the screech of tiers and the smell of burning rubber drifted inside. Winry's heart didn't know whether to leap or fall.

* * *

"If you have touched a hair on her head I will kill you all as painfully as possible!" I shouted pushing past the idiot at the door.

"So glad you could make it, your mechanic is safe as you can see, do you agree to the terms?" the man who had been near Winry asked standing up.

"Ed…" Winry said looking wide eyed I felt immense relief that she seemed to just be scared, however she wasn't out of the woods yet. "What are you doing here!" she screamed at me "it's a trap get out of here!"

"I'm aware of that Winry just let me handle this" I said noticing that the men lounging around had moved around me. There were three cutting me off from the door, two on either side of me and the ringleader between me and Winry I had faced worse odds but I was concerned for Winry.

"What is with the defensive stance you weren't planning on fighting were you?" the ringleader said moving back to stand next to Winry "because that would violate the conditions and this poor girl would be…" he made a finger motion across Winry's neck with the sound effect. Winry whimpered and my eyes narrowed.

"Let her go and we'll talk conditions bastard" I growled.

"But without her here how can I guarantee your compliance?" the man asked smirking his hand traveling to inappropriate places on Winry. My gaze flickered to her face as she looked pleadingly at me and then back to his self-satisfied smirk.

"You have my word" I sighed ignoring Winry screaming at me that I was an idiot. "If you let her go and swear to never touch her again then I will give up and let you do whatever you want to me."

"No, Ed you moron! Get out of here they want to kill you!" Winry shouted, as the man considered my statement.

"You are in no position to make demands" he decided.

"Well I'm in no mood to put up with crap either" I growled. "Or do you want to test that?" We began staring each other down neither of us giving an inch as we sized each other up.

"Fine the girl is free if you stay true to your word" he backed down turning to untie Winry as I watched carefully too used to these types to give an inch.

"Breath a word and there will be no one to save you girl" he growled before letting go and Winry ran up to me. I mentally slapped myself, 'yes Winry run to the guy these freaks want to kill that makes sense.'

"Ed let's get out of here!" she said into my shirt tying to hide the tears that were falling down her face from me.

"Winry… look at me" I said lifting her face up so I could look her in the eye. "You have to go; the key is still in the car you can take it back to the hotel. Stay safe that is all I ask" I said looking at her seriously aware that this may be the last time I ever saw her again.

"Hurry it up" the man growled.

"Ed…" Winry protested as I pushed her to the door.

"Go Winry I'll be fine" I said smiling at her until I heard the car drive off.

"I have held my end of the bargain." The man said stepping closer.

"Right" I sighed turning to face him.

* * *

Winry was not as reckless a driver and the car handled really well. She got back to the hotel safely in fifteen minutes due to traffic. She ran up the stairs but just as she was about to dash down the hall to her room she ran into someone.

"Sorry" Winry stammered rubbing her head before she saw who she had run over. "Al?!"

"Winry what were you doing running down the hall?" Al asked helping her get to her feet.

"Al, er could we talk in my room?" she asked glancing around the hall.

"Sure… by the way you haven't seen Brother have you? He should have called about half an hour ago, that's why I'm here." Al asked following her to her room.

Winry bit her lip glancing at Al at the mention of his brother. "Yeah, I have" She said after they were both in her room and sitting on the bed. "We need to get help for him!" she said breaking down in tears again as she told him what had just happened.

"That is just like him" Al sighed by now well used to not showing others exactly how worried he got when Ed was… well Ed. "it's ok Winry I'll call Roy, I'm sure he will help too. So where is Ed exactly?" Al asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Warehouse 25" Winry sniffed remembering seeing the sign as she drove off. "Can you ever forgive me?" She suddenly asked while Al waited for the secretary to connect to Roy's office.

"For what now?" Al asked confused as to what she had done wrong.

"For abandoning him there to die" she whimpered looking at her feet.

"you don't need to be sorry for that, quite frankly you are beginning to sound just like him, he can likely concentrate better on saving himself now, you did the right thing" Al said softly "he never was any good if there was someone else there to save as far as keeping himself alive."

"Sure" Winry sighed, not sounding very convinced but Al had to talk to Roy now.

"Ok so are you ready to go?" Al asked hanging up the phone.

"Wait!" Winry said rummaging through her bag and pulling out several wrenches and stowing them on her person. "Now I am ready!" she growled ready to beat that creep to a pulp followed by Ed for being an idiot and not getting himself out of there.

Al was about to call a cab when Winry dragged him to Ed's car. "he told me to take it home, it will be faster" Winry said as Al agreed, despite her take charge attitude now he was sure she was scarred stiff at the thought of going back there.

Ten minutes later they pulled up next to a row of CPD cars. Roy's unit along with Hughes, Armstrong, Maria, and Denny were there and at their arrival moved in to storm the place.

* * *

**Just FYI anytime Ed is not there or is in no shape to have any POV the POV will be third person, also sorry for any typos, spelling is my bane. well hope you like the rest is takeing longer than i thought to type and may not be up till the weekend. till then plaese review!**


	4. oblivion

**Wow, that took a long time, mostly due to not enough computer time. oh well, i don't have any reviews and this story is almost over, just two more chapters to go. oh well, right now i am in a period of just doing what i want without anyone elses opinon ayway, if i didnt do that i would likely go back to the dark depths of beign near suicidal, not a place i want to revisit ever again. well anyway enough depressing crap from me here you go!**

As I turned to face the bastard again I mentally calculated how long I would have to stall, there was no way in hell I was going to honestly make a deal with these freaks. Give her 10 min. to get back and around another ten for Al to go looking for me. I thought glad that he was so over protective, as long as Al was with her Winry would be fine even if there were more members than the eight here. So in all I needed to stall for around 20 min. for Winry then I could kick their asses, not too hard if they were like I thought they were.

"Well? Are we going back on our word Fullmetal?" the ringleader asked from his position a few feet away.

I stood up getting out of the lowered defensive pose I had gotten into since entering and looked at him. "Right a deals a deal, I'm all yours" I said forcing my voice to not betray my thoughts.

"You sure are dumb kid" the man laughed nodding to one man on either side of me. "Giving your life for a worthless girl" he continued "but hey your just a little kid and don't know any better"

"Damnit! You bastard shut the hell up!" I shouted before I could stop myself his smirk just made the anger all that much harder to control and had the two men not grabbed me by the arms I might have introduced his face to the pavement right then. "Don't you dare insult Winry!"

"Aw you disappoint me kid, I really wanted to be in audience of your last rant, everyone talks about how you are in such denial of your height issue shrimp" the man said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Who are you calling short!" I growled struggling with the men again as I tried to reach him.

"Tut, tut that could be seen as resisting" the man waved a finger in front of his face "wouldn't want a certain someone to get hurt now would we?"

I choked on my next comeback as I was reminded of why I had allowed myself to be restrained in the first place. I let my head drop as I struggled to regain my calm, anger would get me nowhere right now.

"That's better" the man laughed as he slowly walked up to me. "What a good little cop you are" he said like he was talking to a baby and lifting my chin so I had to look at him.

"'m not a cop anymore" I grunted looking at him sourly as he griped my chin painfully "quit three months ago"

"I heard, not that that redeems you" he growled for once glaring no effort of a smile or smirk on his face. "You still are the same little bastard, and I will give you what you deserve!"

"So what did I do to you?" I asked as my stalling plan came back to mind, if he was anything like countless other small time morons he would have a big ego and since it looked like he had me would likely tell me his life story about why I had to die.

"What did you do? What did you do?!" the man growled shaking my head which was still in his grasp roughly with each word. "What didn't you do!" he shouted releasing me backing away a bit. "You took everything from me!" he sobbed angrily probably reliving whatever pain that was haunting him.

"Sorry don't remember" I sighed looking like I was actually trying, "so which one were you again?" I was taking pleasure in his torment and enjoying being the one emotionally in control, though I was a bit weirded out by the way his men did nothing without his say so, there was something wrong with that that I couldn't quite place.

"Ha you can't even remember everyone you hurt? That's pathetic kid, well as your about to die soon anyway I see no harm in telling you" yep just as I suspected a typical idiot.

"So?" I asked feigning curiosity as the pause dragged on; it usually was safer if they were talking.

"You took my sister" he growled, "my beautiful smart sister, you killed her." He said sounding dejected and maybe if he weren't trying to kill me and hadn't kidnapped Winry I would feel bad for him.

"I don't remember killing anyone well no humans; sure you got the right guy?" I asked honestly, I had arrested lots of people but never killed human, a few homunculi and chimeras but no humans fortunately.

"Right whatever helps you sleep at night" he scoffed "not that you will ever wakeup again, you arrested my dear Sarah and while in prison she killed herself!" he shouted grabbing me by the front of my shirt. "She did that because you took everything from her, you stopped her from doing her research you tainted her name! Her work would have revolutionized the world as we know it! It is not fair that some spoiled punk like you gets fame and glory and she doesn't even get a decent funeral!"

"She was turning kids into chimeras!" I shouted back as I remembered the case "she was sick in the head!"

"How dare you!" he shouted slapping me hard "you have no right! She was making a new breed of human, one resistant to illness and far less fragile than the standard human, her work was gods work! She was simply giving evolution a helping hand!" he screamed at me jerking me around violently.

"kidnapping and mutating kids who have no say in the matter is hardly a heroic deed, not to mention the making of any chimera is immoral those poor creatures are in constant pain!" I growled back at him as I mentally checked how much longer till I would allow myself to fight him, five minutes left.

"What would you know? You think just cause you are an alchemist you know everything?!" he growled "we feel no pain, not after we get used to our new enhanced form" his grin returned with feral menace.

"Wait… we?" I stammered caught off guard, had he just acted like he was one?

"yes, you see before you killed her, my dear sister turned me into a chimera as well, and gave me my pack, we are her best creations ever!" he shouted triumphantly "she would be happy, and you should be honored that we, the product of her life's work will tear you apart proving how much better our bread is to you weak human worms!" with that he and all his cronies began shifting losing their human shapes to the distorted creatures they really were.

The most of the men turned into some mix of dog, which might explain their unnatural obedience, with a larger animal. All but one of the men bulked up to about two tomes their size and they were big to begin with. The one that actually sleeked down looked part greyhound part cheetah and I knew that just because he was less bulky did not make him less of a threat. The two on my arms were the same hybrid of bull and hyena and they started laughing like hyenas as they changed. The ringleader himself had a snake head large bat wings, a panthers sleek muscular body. Though all of them remained upright the ringleader's legs took on the shape of a quadrupeds hind legs and his huge hands grew long sharp claws from them.

"Shit" I growled eight thugs were bad enough, but eight hungry looking chimera out for my blood was a lot worse.

"You like?" the ringleader hissed smiling dangerously. "You are right that if an incompetent alchemist makes a chimera it is in pain forever, but my sister was a genius."

"A mad genius" I grunted under my breath but he must have heard me anyway as he brought his serpentine head closer to me.

"Oh I will so enjoy licking up the last smudges of your blood once I'm trough with you" he hissed all his s sounds dragged out like snakes are in cartoons. "But for your smart mouth your demise will not be swift, let us start with that arm of yours." He continued looking to the chimera on my right arm "pull it off" he grinned.

"sir" the man said breaking out into the mad hyena laugh again as he began to twist and pull my automail arm off, the already in need of maintenance metal groaned and shrieked and I bit my lip to prevent a scream as the pain tore through my body. The laughter continued as the arm broke off leaving what was left a sparking rended stump that electrocuted, pinched and stabbed at the remainder of my nerves sending fire trough my body and as I bit harder as the chimeras laughed a trickle of blood came as I bit trough my lip.

-Break-

As the rescue group approached the warehouse they were cut off by several chimeras who came out of the other warehouses in the area and jumped on them.

"No one enters here" one said in a raspy voice. "Bosses orders, go away now"

"Sorry but you have something that is ours" Roy said calmly readying his fingers to snap. "Stand down and come peacefully"

"I hungry, boss never said we couldn't kill intruders" another said looking at the first who had spoken.

"Right, while boss and the others are having their snack we should get our own" the first agreed as the chimeras moved in on the group.

"looks like we will have to fight them, Winry I want you to stay by Al," Roy said and Winry nodded drawing a wrench as the party moved so that they had their backs to each other and no mater where the chimeras came from they were covered.

The chimeras first pounced on Roy who snapped his fingers and sent a jet of flames at them they moved fast enough to dodge but it did stop their attack. They retreated to just out of the range of attack as they circled the group eyeing them hungrily. "Oh look the girl came back, wanna play little girl?" one asked as he noticed Winry and started laughing. "I do believe boss told you to stay quiet!" he shouted lunging at her. Al moved to send a spike through the beast but Winry's wrench hit the thing dead on and it reeled back before Al needed to.

"Nice shot" Riza commented glancing at her out of the corner of her eye as Winry pulled out another wrench.

"Plenty of practice" Winry smirked as they prepared for the chimeras next move.

Another one tried jumping in this time aiming at Fury and was only just held back by a shower of bullets.

"How many do you see Armstrong?" Roy asked glancing around.

"Ten on the roofs and about seven on the ground" he replied flexing his arms.

"Not good, if we keep this up we will never get inside" Hughes groaned as another attacked and was held back by gunfire again.

"Well have to come up with a plan fast." Roy was interrupted by Breda screaming and breaking the formation with several chimeras taking the chance to attack. "Hold rank!" Roy shouted as they beat back another attack and found that they had gotten further from where they were supposed to be. "Breda what the hell are you doing?!"

"s-s-sorry sir but that one was a d-d-d-dog" the man stammered looking terrified.

"You and dogs" Roy groaned as they tried to earn back the lost ground. "This is no time to wimp out, you see it again, shoot it, hear me?"

"Sir" the company said mustering up for the next round.

"Hang on brother" Al said to himself as he erected a wall of spikes to turn back the latest attack.

"We should slowly move to the warehouse and once there split in to groups, one to enter and one to hold back these." Roy said and the rest agreed. Slowly, painfully so they inched in gaining ground and repelling the chimeras as needed.

-Break-

"Does that hurt?" the ringleader asked sweetly bending down to look at my pained expression. "it doesn't even begin to cover the pain you caused her, or me, I want you to scream kid, scream with the pain, sing your swan song till you can't any more" he laughed licking up the blood from my cut lip with his snake like tongue

"Never bastard" I growled though my voice was a bit stained from the pain, as he continued licking my blood I spit in his eye.

He reeled back growling and then came at me jabbing his claws into my gut with a punch jab so hard that the guy on my remaining arm raked my arm with his claws trying to grip me and I was still thrown back to land hard against the wall. I coughed up some blood trying to regain my breath as the man approached me again licking my blood from his claws. Knowing that I couldn't flee yet he drew it out smiling and slowly coming closer. I noticed however that the others were less controlled now, they were still a respectful distance but they were coming closer. I could only guess that it was the smell of blood sending them into some sort of frenzy. If that happened I was really dead, I had to get out of here soon.

"Fullmetal twerp, you think that was funny?" he growled finally getting to me and lifting me up by my shirt. "Well, I think it was quite rude, and I will not tolerate it any more!" he growled slamming me against the wall and holding me up so that my feet dangled about a foot from the ground.

"boo-hoo" I grunted as I struggled to breathe with him crushing my chest like he was. "I'm pretty fed up with you myself"

"Just keep it up" his eyes narrowed and he suddenly spun flinging me into some old wooden crates. The boxes broke and fell on top of me pinning me as I tried to get back up.

I heard a loud growl and turned trying to defend myself but the cheetah man beat me to it. One of the hyena twins had lost all control and tried to jump on me but by now the smell of blood filling the old place which had poor ventilation was apparent to me, and for their heightened senses the smell was too much and they lost the last of their control.

"He's mine stand down!" the ringleader roared, strangling the hyena that had tried to get me only to throw him at another chimera that came at me. I took the chance to push the boxes off myself and get out of there. I had made it to the foot of the stairs leading up to the catwalk above when they noticed that I was not pinned under the crates and stopped their internal feud. "Get him but remember he is my kill" the ringleader roared as he got the pack back under his command.

Having no way to get out I opted for tying to get to more favorable ground and hurried up the stairs, however the cheetah man grabbed my leg just as I reached the top raking it badly with his claws. I kicked with my automail leg landing a solid blow to his head that knocked him out and I them used some blood from my stomach wound that was still bleeding to sketch an array and activated it. In a flash all the stairs up to the metal suspended walkway were gone and I griped the makeshift sword I had made from some of the material just incase any of them tried to jump the fifteen feet that separated us.

The eight chimeras gathered around under me looking up and making various noises that no human could make. I sat down watching them but panting as the blood loss began to overtake the adrenaline as far as how I felt. I griped my stomach wound tightly hissing slightly as it stung from the pressure but I needed the blood inside of me.

"What good does that do you kid?" one of the chimeras shouted at me.

"Fullcoward if you ask me" another said. Soon all the chimeras were taunting me and I felt about ready to jump down and give them a piece of my mind.

"Come down and face it like a man!"

I grabbed at some of the remaining metal of the stairs and made a spear from it then I threw it down at the chimera crowd below me hitting the living hyena twin as the other had been killed by their boss. The beast went down gripping his arm that I hit and the pack devoured him like his brother, apparently they were really hungry and wild now. I gulped taking in the gruesome sight, I had to get out of here.

-Break-

On their way they had killed two of the more dog like chimeras and injured most of the others but after they passed warehouse 10 the odds got harder to deal with as around ten more chimeras descended from the sky on them, they had only just been dealing with the chimeras jumping from roofs at them and now there was a fresh group all wings and claws.

They shifted their battle strategy to putting Armstrong in the center and with his attacks hold off the chimeras that dived at the weak part of the formation while the rest continued holding off the others as they had been before.

Winry had thrown all but one wrench and the last one she was swinging at anything that got too near to her, her fear had begun to resurface, if this is what they had to slog through to get to Ed what would he be facing in there? However she didn't voice anything out loud simply holding her own as best she could so her other friends didn't get hurt trying to protect her; she never wanted anyone hurt protecting her again.

Al was mostly sending a sea of stone spikes at any chimera that began approaching. He was covering Winry too now that she was limited to close combat and though both Elrics knew how fearsome she was with a wrench these were things out for blood and it took more and more to get them off as the beasts surrendered more to their animalistic sides.

Roy led the group snapping every time the old wave of flames died down as he slowly cleared a path for them to ease down towards the next stronghold.

The others in the group covered the sides with a shower of bullets. They all knew that if a chimera got through it would be bad, possibly life ending bad.

Finally after five more were dead and most of the others were knocked out the small group made it to the door of the warehouse.

"You sure this is the right one?" Roy panted asking Winry.

"Positive" Winry said in a small voice. She thought that she would never forget this place. This warehouse would likely feature in her nightmares forever.

"Well this is a dilemma" Riza said noticing the large chains and locks on the door in front of them as the remaining chimeras moved in on the seemingly cornered prey.

"I can handle this just hold them off" Winry volunteered pulling a pin out of her hair and sticking it in the lock, expertly she began twisting it around feeling for the tumblers.

"I'm not even gonna ask where you learned to pick locks" Al sighed turning to help the others fight off the approaching beasts.

After a few more seconds of working in the lock the clasp opened and the chains fell free. "I got it!" Winry shouted to the others who by now had killed or knocked out the last of the chimeras.

"Right Havoc, Fury, Falman, Ross, and Broch you all restrain and detain the unconscious ones and tally up the dead. I expect you to be done by the time we get out of here with Edward." Roy ordered "the rest of you with me, were going to him out of there alive, make sure your ready as there are likely more inside."

They took a second for Winry to retrieve two more wrenched and the others to reload their guns and then Roy kicked in the door.

-Break-

The chimeras continued looking hungrily up at me and I slashed a few of their hands when some of them tried to jump up with the sword I had. Then all of a sudden the doors burst in and distracted all of the chimeras. I looked to the doorway wondering what next only to see Roy and most of his crew along with Al and Winry standing there. I was about to call out to them when suddenly the whole catwalk I was on swung violently and I almost fell to the group below.

Once I regained my balance I looked at the other side of the walkway and realized that the ringleader had flown up while I had been distracted. It should have been impossible for something of his mass to fly with those wings but then again it was supposed to be imposable to bind a soul to an inanimate object so who was I to talk.

"Forget about me?" He asked, grinning that feral grin again.

"Shit" I hissed holding my sword out ready to strike. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others give up on me and start towards the group at the door. However the lapse in my concentration was poorly timed as I looked back just as he swung a huge fist at me. I managed to duck out of the way but one of his claws nicked my forehead giving me a nasty gash that was starting to drip blood in my eyes. Damn why do head wounds bleed so damn much?!

I countered by swinging around with my sword and I managed to give him a good sized stomach wound.

He backed up a few paces griping the cut and swearing under his breath while I readied myself for the next attack. From the sounds of it the others were taking care of the chimeras so I focused all my attention on the one I had to deal with.

"You will pay for that you rat" he growled lunging at me. He knocked me off balance and I landed roughly on my back. He pinned me down digging his claws into my chest while pressing down. I spat more blood up and tried to breath through the mix of pain and the crushing pressure on my rib cage. He smirked twisting his elongated serpent neck so as to have a better position to clamp my neck in his jaws. I stuck my sword in his mouth just before he had the chance which held his mouth wide open. He brought his head back and shook his head trying to get the sword out. In his struggles he pushed the sharp point of the sword through his lower jaw. He screamed as well as he could shaking his head even more wildly. I myself hissed as his blood from his stomach wound dripped into mine, the blood felt like acid in my own wounds. The blood from his jaw that he was shaking down on me also stung as it landed in my other wounds.

Struggling to free myself of him I kicked finally getting him off though in the process he raked my front as he pulled out his claws. I ran as far as I could get from him while he pulled the sword out of his mouth and recovered advancing on me.

I rolled by him as he cornered me and ran again to the other side but this time I only made it halfway before I screamed in pain from the raking he just gave my back in his pounce. He grabbed me around the neck claws digging in to my flesh while his strong hand crushed my windpipe. I swung kicking him again where I had cut him earlier and he howled in rage he jumped down to the ground floor pushing me down first without letting go and once he handed slammed me against the wall again.

"You will die slowly for that" he growled hoarsely punching me in the gut.

"Turn around with your hands up, you are under arrest for kidnapping and assault" Roy's voice interrupted him the chimera turned to face Roy who along with his team had just finished off the others.

The chimera surveyed the scene and spotted Winry. He let me drop in a heap turning full around to face my friends and brother while I tried to breathe again.

"Girl I told you to keep quiet" he hissed "perhaps he would like to watch you die before him eh?" he asked motioning at me laying limply behind him I tried to glare at him but the pain made me unsure of how well I pulled it off.

"Edward" they all gasped seeing the state I was in.

"I did warn you!" the beast shouted making a sudden move and running at Winry who shrieked and threw a wrench at him. Riza and the others quickly opened fire careful to aim away from me as he rushed at them. I mustered up my strength to sketch a transmutation circle and activate it building a cage around the chimera that had taken several bullets in his frame but didn't appear fazed in the least.

"Leave them alone" I choked out staggering to my feet and stumbling towards him. My vision was getting hazy from the blood loss and near strangulation.

"You're the cause of all this" he roared facing me again. His eyes were clouded with rage and I was impressed that he could even talk anymore.

He broke out of the cage and jumped on me. "I will have my revenge" he moved to bite my neck again. Out of instinct I threw my arm up to defend and then he bit down. It was only then I realized that he had venom in his fangs, just as he pumped it all into me while crushing my arm. My veins felt like they were on fire and then I was sucked into darkness. The last thing I heard before oblivion grabbed me in its depths was Winry and Al screaming my name, and then I knew no more.

-Break-

After they broke in they were met by six more chimeras, these were a lot harder to injure than the ones outside and they were a lot smarter too even in their frenzied state. They ended up killing the cheetah and two wolf mixes and arrested the rest when a large cat/snake/bat thing jumped down and pinned something against a wall.

Roy shouted at the thing and it turned eventually dropping a severely injured Ed as it did so.

The sight sickened all of them, he was missing his automail arm and the leg was bent wrong with sparks coming from it. His shirt and pant leg were shredded and covered in blood and he had blood oozing from a large gash on his face and marks on his neck. He lay there looking up weakly at them as the creature approached.

They held it back a little with a storm of bullets and fire but the thing seemed beyond noticing pain. Out of nowhere a cage appeared around it just as they needed to reload and Edward struggled to his feet and towards the creature.

Then the beast broke out and jumped on Ed, everything happened so fast Al and Winry shouted Ed's name as he fell down and Riza shot the thing in the head a few times till it let out a sickening roar that caused them to all cover their ears. Once it stopped echoing in the old warehouse they looked where the beast lay on top of Ed. Al and Winry were the first to move followed closely by the rest.

The beast was finally dead its slitted eyes wide open and mouth clamped on Ed's arm even in death. Al and Winry worked to get it off of Ed who lay still with his eyes closed covered in blood and very pale. Roy worked on pulling the things mouth open and with as little damage to Ed as possible pull out the fangs.

"Is he, is he dead?" Al asked nervously at the sight of his brother.

Winry stared for a bit then the doctor in her took over and she felt for a pulse. She felt a very slow, very faint irregular throbbing. Then she felt to see if he was breathing. It was shallow and ragged but there. However she noticed a thick layer of sweat on his forehead and panicked. "He's alive but I think he is poisoned" she said in a shaky voice "he needs help soon if he is gonna make it!"

"Right! Armstrong pick him up and spare us how it is passed down your line forever, Hawkeye we will take him in your car as you are the fastest driver here, and Breda call the hospital to let them know Edward is coming and if they are not ready to take him god help them."

"Sir" the officers stated getting to their work.

"Hughes you make sure the rest of them clean up here and take the living into custody, I will go with them" Roy said aside to Hughes motioning at Al and Winry who were holding each other looking desperate.

"Right Roy remember not to say anything stupid those two have enough on their minds right now" Maes said nodding, "I'll take care of everything here and meet you there."

Roy nodded and moved to the teens. "You two have Edward's car right? Let's go to the hospital, we might not get to see him right away but I'm sure he wants you there."

"This is all my fault" Winry whimpered again as Roy led the two back to the car Winry picked up the rest of her wrenched on the way. One look at the two told Roy they were in no state to drive so he took the keys from Al and drove to the hospital preparing for the long wait for Ed to get out of surgery.

**i have little to say... review but only non flames, flamers will be hunted down and killed painfully and as you amy be able to guess i can imagiane many a pain unto you all muahahahah muahahahahahahahahaha choke gag cough ok that is enough for now i need to get my breath back. till later!**


	5. mom's blessing

**This chapter has EdWin in it, that is my personal favorite pairing for him though i do not hate other pairings... though i will never write them. any way if anything seems overused or like it came from a TV show to you it is most likely because the only way i know most of this is from books or TV i may be 17 but i have no dating life nor do i want one... even if my friends think otherwise... well here is the chapter only one more left.**

It had been two weeks, two weeks since Ed had been attacked by the chimeras. And for as long as she was allowed Winry was there with Ed. She felt that the visiting policy of this hospital was weird, if the patient could request it then you could stay 24/7 but if not then you had only from 8 am to 9 pm then you had to leave.

In the surgery they had bandaged him up fortunately no internal organs were damaged too much. They removed what was left of the automail as the sparking would only cause him more pain and the limbs were beyond repair anyway. To counter the blood loss it took three bags and later a fourth after he bleed through the bandages too much. As it looked like some of the cuts were starting to get infected they also gave him some antibiotics he really didn't need anymore things attacking his immune system right now. They also found some cobra anti-venom that fixed most of the dire problems from the poison in his system, however he was still in a coma, like he had been for the past two weeks.

When he had first come out of surgery he had looked like a mummy, bandages all over his arm, leg, torso, and head. Even then the bandages were starting to get stained with more of Ed's blood. The doctors said, once the blood flow had stopped that the bleeding might have saved his life because it flushed a lot of the poison out of his body, poison they might not have had the ability to neutralize.

Now he only had bandages on his head from the gash, the bite mark on his arm and his torso due to broken ribs and the gut wound.

Winry looked at him sadly; Edward Elric was not a still person. When they were little he was the one who always pushed the limits of bedtime, he was the one who would play until his body collapsed and he finally slept. Even more recently when he had scoured the country to return his brother to the flesh, never anywhere long he always moved on after whatever he was doing was done. Even when the brothers came back, usually because Ed needed repairs he would always be begging them to work faster. They did, because he got really annoying with his fidgeting around all the time and also because who were they to stand in his way? Edward was like a train, moving always and impossible to stop unless he wanted to stop, but he would always get back to moving. That was just how he was.

Seeing him, day after agonizingly long day, laying pale and still in the hospital bed was breaking her heart. Ed was strong; nothing could stop him, so why did he look like a fragile porcelain doll, something so weak that a stray breeze might shatter him irreparably.

He was hooked up to lots of tubes piping in pain medication and nutrients to keep him alive. Along with the tubes there were lots of wires, hooked up to all his monitors. Over his face was a plastic oxygen mask giving him the air he needed. Since the time in the warehouse he had not moved other than the shallow rise and fall of his chest with his weak breaths. The heart monitor beeped steadily but Winry was well aware that his pulse was still below normal.

She had left the hotel and had been staying with Al, afraid to be alone. She slept on the couch even if Ed's bed was empty and more comfortable she would probably go mad breathing in his scent at night. Not to mention that it felt wrong, it was not her place to be. When she wasn't allowed to be with Ed she was at their apartment either working on new automail for Ed or reliving the night in her nightmares. And the nightmares all ended the same, Ed died, she never saw him again. She was the one to blame and Ed was gone, his power and beauty never to grace the undeserving world again. As the nightmares got worse the more time passed Winry rarely slept much anymore and instead put her all in making the most perfect limbs ever for him.

She let the feelings that she tried to hide take root in her mind, she loved him, not like she loved Al, Al was her little brother, someone you loved dearly but not at the same level. She loved Ed, she probably always had.

She made excuses, mostly for her own benefit than for anyone around her. She had stuck with the fact that she didn't like boys shorter than her for a long time now, but honestly she didn't care how tall Ed was, she loved him. But though she loved him and would likely know more about him than whatever lucky girl got him, she never could. Edward was the sun, full of power and life. Whom ever he touched was changed forever. He spread his light around and helped so many people, like the sun lit the earth and allowed life to flourish. But like the sun, he was untouchable, like that story of Icarus and his wax wings that Ed always spouted, she would burn if she got too close.

She knew Ed believed himself to be the unfortunate Icarus but Winry took it as a warning for herself. She would stare after him forever pining for him, but would never try to fly too high. She didn't want to burn. So from afar, she watched her personal sun.

Now that sun was fallen to earth, he was hurt again. She looked sadly as the real sun, the one up in the sky, danced on its human counterparts face. His golden hair that was down and fanned out behind him lit up in the light giving him a halo. The light tripped lightly on Ed's pale face, most of the paleness was just because it hadn't been sunny in Central for a long time and he had lost his usual tan, but Winry saw it as a sign of his weekend state. She longed for those twin auric suns Ed called eyes to open and shine like they normally did.

She had brought in the completed limbs today, if nothing else she could talk to him about them, instead of the usual conversations she had begging him to snap out of it. She couldn't put the limbs back on him, because he did unfortunately have to be conscious so she could do any minute adjustments. She hated that fact, because it meant she regularly had to hurt him, but it was part of automail.

Roy and the other CPD members came before and after work to see if any progress had been made. Al came for and hour in the morning, noon, and usually two hours till visiting hours were over. He was working the rest of the time though he wished he could be there, his two fears were that Ed would wake up had he wasn't there, though knowing Winry was made him feel better about that, and Winry spending so much time worrying and alone with no one responsive to talk to. However he couldn't just forget about everything like Ed likely would if the roles were reversed, he was working with the CPD on the case Ed had just gotten about all the missing girls.

Right now Winry was just returning to the room after seeing Al off.

"Hey there lazy head" she said tiredly as the bed came into view. "Do you realize how much trouble you are causing?" she asked as she lightly brushed a few strands of his hair out of his face. It took a lot of self control for her to stop there and not trace his face like her fingers so wanted to do.

As usual there was no response but she liked to think that it was reaching him somehow. "Well you have to hurry up and get better." She sighed. "Remember that automail I said I was making for you? Well guess what I finished!" she couldn't help but become slightly happier as she began her rant on why this was the best ever and she doubted that anyone would ever make anything better.

After telling Ed every little detail of the automail and showing it to him she turned around to put the devices back in the case temporarily going silent. After her task was done she stayed facing the window staring sadly as the dark part of her mind told her that these limbs may never get used.

-Break-

At first I wondered how someone who doesn't believe in God or heaven could reach such a place as I woke up to a scene similar to the paintings of heaven I had seen in some churches. Everything was a bright white and there even was a blond angel highlighted in bright sunlight. As I blinked a few times the white world resolved itself into a typical white washed hospital room, hospital then I was still alive, I glanced at the angel and was happy to see that she had not just been a figment of my pain medicated mind. "Winry?" I asked noticing that she was looking out the window.

Winry jumped at the sound of my weak unused voice and spun to face me her blue eyes wide. "Ed…Edward!" she gasped as if she didn't dare believe what she was seeing.

"You ok Win?" I asked suddenly remembering that that chimera had been trying to kill her last I remembered.

At that comment she frowned and I flinched as she shouted at me "You're the one who has been in a coma for two weeks and you ask me if I'm ok?! What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry Win," I sighed she did have a point, though she had dark circles under her eyes. "I was worried is all, last I remember was that chimera threatening to kill you just before he bit me." I tried to explain.

"I'm just so glad you're ok" she said softly lowering her head as tears started to fall.

"Winry don't cry" I said struggling and failing to sit up, my ribs were killing me whenever I tried to move.

"Why not?!" she shouted again looking up at me with her tear filled eyes "we all thought that we were going to lose you!"

"B-but I'm fine now Winry" I stammered I hate people crying because of me, especially Winry. "So you don't have to worry anymore"

"You're alive" she muttered to herself falling forward and leaning her head on my bed. I realized that she hadn't heard a word I just said though I couldn't feel annoyed at her for it. I knew I was probably a lot worse if I had to wait for someone to wake up from a coma.

"Winry, sorry I worried you" I said wiping the tears from her eyes with my one hand. "I'm also glad that you're talking to me again" I said to myself but she must have heard anyways because she sat up and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Ed, if I weren't so stupid you wouldn't be in here like this" she said looking away. I felt bad, I should have known that she blamed herself for this somehow, and I had just made her feel worse. I sighed to myself wondering why when it came to Winry I always seemed to do or say the wrong thing. "Can you ever forgive me?!" she suddenly asked I blinked a few times trying to understand.

"For what?" I ended up asking as whatever she felt bad about eluded me.

"For being a selfish bitch, who took out her pain on you leading to this whole fiasco!" Winry sobbed. "For the past two weeks I have been terrified that you would die hating me, or even if you lived that you would never want to talk to me again!"

"Why? Never mind don't answer that, Winry why would I hate you, they kidnapped you to get to me, you could have been killed because you knew me" I sighed looking away "if you weren't my friend you wouldn't have been in any danger"

"I won't let you pin the blame for this on yourself Edward" Winry said suddenly "I was a jerk, and if I had taken your offer of an escort they wouldn't have gotten me!"

I looked back at her and let the argument drop, I was too tiered to fight right now and she had a look that she was not going to back down easily. "Have you been sleeping?" I asked to change the subject.

Maybe I imagined it but I thought I saw her blush before she looked away "enough" she muttered I frowned.

"no you haven't Winry," I said not looking away from her back "your eyes have the tell tale signs of sleep deprivation, and don't say that I don't know, I have seen lighter circles under my own eyes when I'm about ready to collapse than you have under yours right now."

"Fine, I give" she sighed sounding as tired as she looked. She turned back around and sat down in a chair near my bed resting her head on the bed. "I am tiered" she mumbled her eyes drifting shut.

I watched as she started falling asleep. I was tiered myself and felt sleep claiming my own mind as she grabbed my hand holding it to her cheek. I was glad that her eyes were closed or she would have seen the blush I felt on my face. "Ed" she murmured and I couldn't be sure if she was dreaming or awake still.

"Yeah?" I asked just to be sure.

"Why didn't you get your automail maintained?" she asked in that half asleep voice again, "your leg would probably have been fine if you had."

I looked away noticing that her eyes were half open again as she looked at me. "No one but you sees it" I mumbled to myself not wanting to explain all the reasons why that was the case.

"What was that?" she asked apparently not having heard me.

"I said that no one sees it but you," I repeated louder still not looking at her.

"Why is that?" I inwardly groaned as the question I had feared came.

"I know how much work you put into it and I don't trust anyone else to care for it like you do." I said, not the complete truth but not a lie either.

"Thanks Ed" I looked back seeing her smile at me before laying her head down and closing her eyes. I waited for her breathing to shift to the deep slow pattern of sleep before gently pulling my hand free from her and amusing myself by running my fingers through her hair. After that I wiped the last of her tears and let her reclaim my hand before I fell asleep again myself.

-Break-

"Winry, you hungry?" Al asked softly walking into the room smiling when he saw Winry sleeping.

I woke up from my nap as he did. "Hey Al, got any for me" I asked forgetting that I had been in a coma for a few weeks according to Winry and thinking that I had just been asleep.

"Brother your awake!" Al said happily putting down the tray of food he was holding and coming to the other side of the bed. "Are you feeling alright? Does Winry know? What's the last thing you remember?" he began bombarding me with questions.

"Er… fine, yes, the bite, and please be quiet I don't want you to wake her" I said trying to make sure to answer all his questions so he wouldn't panic, this happened almost every time I ended up in the hospital.

"That's good" he sighed obviously relived "sorry I wasn't here when you first woke up but I was working." He added in a whisper.

"It's ok Al, I don't mind, as long as you're safe" I yawned "now about that food I am really hungry" I said eyeing the tray. The bag may have given me enough nutrients to stay alive without eating but it is no meal.

"Here take it all I know you will anyway, I'll go get another tray" Al laughed a little, helping me change the bed to a sitting position, getting the oxygen mask off my face, and giving me the tray. I looked at Winry who was still asleep; she really must have been tired, before I began eating the meal that consisted of two large submarine sandwiches, two large bags of potato chips and a coke. There was a carton of that white cow crap that Al liked for some reason but I didn't touch that.

By the time Al got back I was done eating and was back to amusing my self with playing with Winry's hair.

"She was really beating herself up Ed" Al said as he sat down to eat his own meal, he wisely ignored the unopened milk on my discarded tray. "I don't think she got much more than an hour of sleep a night max, she had nightmares"

"Do you know about what?" I asked keeping my hand to myself now that Al was watching, I didn't need him playing matchmaker again right now.

"The kidnapping" Al said looking away telling me that there was more than he wasn't telling me.

"And" I asked giving him a look that said I knew there was more and would find out if he lied.

"… and you dieing" Al sighed after a brief pause.

"Hum" I said not knowing how to reply to that.

We both were silent for some time until Winry woke up. "Ed?" she asked looking up at me "please say that this isn't a dream and you're really awake." Her half lidded eyes were pleading.

"I am, it's not" I said finding myself curious as to what her dream had been this time.

"I told you he would be fine" Al said gently, he had called Roy up to tell him that he would be staying longer than normal and that I was awake.

"Yeah" Winry said then perked up a little. "That's right! I finished making you new automail and it's the best ever if I do say so myself." She said going over to her bag and pulling out two automail limbs and showing them to me. "Feel up to getting them on right now?" she asked looking at me.

"Sure" I said still a bit surprised by her sudden level of activity, though I did want to have four limbs again.

"Right then, Al get over here you will have to connect the leg while I get the arm, Ed you know the drill" she said placing the leg in the socked and making sure Al knew how to tighten it, then placing in the arm and getting in position. I braced myself not sure how much the pain meds would dull the pain I knew was coming. "On three ready, one two three" she counted and they both tightened the limbs at the same time. The pain meds brought the pain to about half the normal level but I still bit my lip as the nerves connected.

"There" Winry sighed "ok Ed try moving your hand first."

"Wow!" I said as the hand responded a lot faster than I had expected, it moved a lot more like a real hand did with less effort. "This is really good work Win!"

She smiled at that "thanks Ed," before getting to work doing the minute adjustments that I would never even know were needed but she could tell by sound and the movement alone. Then she worked on the leg. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think someone should have told me that my patient was up." A voice said from the doorway. I knew the doctor, coming here often enough.

"Sorry" Al and Winry said together as he came in and walked over to my bed.

"So Edward, how are you feeling?" I rolled my eyes at the question.

"Fine can I go home yet?" I asked while he messed with all the junk connected to my arm.

"No Edward" he sighed while Al rolled his eyes behind him.

"When?" I asked knowing that he was expecting the question.

"Well, at least overnight, to make sure that you are really going to be ok." The doctor said removing some of the IV's from my arm.

"Fine, but then I'm outta here" I growled.

"We'll see Edward" the doctor replied leaving the room as I rolled my eyes, he said that every time.

"Must you always be so stubborn Edward?" Roy asked entering just as the doctor left.

"You wanna stay in the hospital for me?" I asked looking innocent.

"Well he's ok" Maes said brightly entering "Welcome back to the world of the living, incidentally have you seen the latest picture of Elicia yet? She is soooo cute!" he cooed pulling out more pictures, that kid would go blind from camera flashes I just knew it, the only saving grace was that no one had given him a digital camera yet so he couldn't E-Mail pictures to us… yet.

"Good to see you awake Edward" Riza said shooing Maes out the door.

"Yeah Chief" Havoc said, the hospital wouldn't let him even have an unlit cigarette inside so he had a straw hanging out instead. "You had us all worried,"

"Dream of any cute girls while you were out cold?" Denny came up and whispered in my ear.

"No!" I growled swinging at him with my automail arm. "Unlike you I have other things on my mind"

"Sure, sure" both he and Havoc said obviously not believing me, what was wrong with those two anyway?

The night continued like that until they all left leaving only Al and Winry with me.

"Do you want us to stay the night with you?" Al asked.

"If you want to, home would be more comfortable." I sighed.

"I'll stay" Winry said quickly Al and I shared a glance; she was acting like if she left me alone I would go away.

"I'll go home, see you two tomorrow" Al said grinning as he left I watched him leave feeling my face heat up… was that all anyone thought about?!

"Well, er, where should I sleep?" Winry asked after a bit.

"Anywhere, that you are comfortable" I said looking around there was only my bed, and a few chairs.

She moved a chair to the side of the bed and laid her head on the bed like she had been before grabbing my flesh hand. "Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" she asked as the fatigue took over her again.

"Promise," I sighed drifting off myself not able to stay up till she was asleep again.

-Break-

I woke to someone messing with my arm. I opened my eye and saw the doctor remove the last of the wires officially freeing me from the machines that had been connected to me for a long time.

"Morning Edward" the doctor mumbled.

"Winry?" I asked still waking up.

"She is greeting your brother they will be here in a minute."

"Breakfast?" I asked addressing my next biggest concern.

"On its way and they know it is for you" he sighed "and good news looks like after breakfast and a final check you will be free to go"

Before I could say anything else a nurse wheeled in a large cart full of food and I sat up.

"There we go one breakfast for an army" the nurse sighed "no milk" placing the food in my reach. I eyed the large egg, bacon, pancake, waffle, toast, orange juice, and fruit plate hungrily planning what to eat first when Al and Winry arrived.

"You're finally up!" Winry sighed "you'd think with being in a coma for two weeks you wouldn't need to sleep much more" she laughed sitting down to her own tray.

"Humph" I grunted through a mouthful of food.

After the doctor did the final check, blood pressure, reflexes, pulse, breathing, ect. I was released from the hospital and we went home.

We spent the day basically hanging out and enjoying each others company and after dinner we climbed up to the roof to watch the sunset.

I pillowed my head in my hands watching the sky catch fire. I couldn't remember the last time I was feeling this peaceful. I was reminded of when we were younger and all stayed out laying on the grassy hillside to watch the stars come out.

"Hey guys?" Winry said interrupting the silence.

"Huh?" Al and I asked looking at her.

"Well, what would you say if I told you I was going to move here to Central?"

"Why did this come up" I asked.

"Well, I think it is time for me to start my own automail shop and why not here?"

"If you want to I think it's great!" Al said.

"Well, what if I told you that I already got a place and will be moving in tomorrow?"

"What?!" I asked startled out of my daydreams of what could happen if she were here all the time. "Where, we'll help you move in" I said recovering fast and realizing how it sounded. "You just should have given us more warning."

"I'll tell you tomorrow" she said with a smile. Then we relaxed back into silence.

After the sun was out of sight and the sky was turning a deep navy blue Al let out a yawn. "I'm tired you two, I'm going on to bed" he yawned again climbing down. After a minute Winry spoke "yeah I should too"

I cut her off grabbing her hand as she move to climb down after him. "Win there's something I gotta say" I said.

"What Ed?" she cocked her head giving me her attention. I saw the stars reflected in her eyes and gulped.

"Well, you see… I've been thinking… I… I think that I… well… I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you and… well I know I love you now… if… if you were to let me be your boyfriend I would be the happiest guy on earth" I stuttered feeling my nerve slip fast. "I mean I can understand if you don't-" I started looking away and losing all my nerve.

She stopped my statement with a finger to my lips causing me to look back at her. Then she replace her finger with her lips taking me by surprise but after a few seconds where my brain refused to work I kissed her back praying that I wasn't too eager.

"I love you too Edward" She whispered in my ear after we broke the kiss and then kissed me again. After the second one she slipped back down with a quiet "Goodnight Ed."

I stayed still for a bit letting the ecstasy of the moment sink in… that was a yes… she loves me too…

I looked up at the moon smiling "I know you'd be happy mom" I sighed going back down to sleep myself.


	6. file end

**Hi really sorry for the delay, i wanted to fix it up, it seemed like it was missing things, underlined means that it is written and Winry's diary entry at the beginign is one of the things i added... ok so i actualy only had Edward's report... with some content it no longer has... i took that deleted content and put it in the regular story form expanded because it fit better that way... enjoy and i may put up some of the other Detective Elric storys laying around my house if you want them.**

Dear diary, 

Ed woke up yesterday, and since then things have been better than they have in a while. I still feel bad about what I did to him, I had no right. After all it was just a movie and I took so much out on him, and no one but me knows were it came from. Yes Granny knows that the reason it lasted so long was that incident in Rush Valley but I never told anyone why I got angry in the first place. Just because I was still in pain from my recent breakup and trying to hide it for their sakes… well enough of that.

You will not believe what happened to me tonight! It was wonderful! Today has to have been one of the best days ever! First of all Ed got out of the hospital today, and we got to spend the whole day together just like when we all were kids, that in itself was great. I'm also really happy about how the automail turned out; it really will revolutionize the industry.

But that is really just distracting from the real point that made the night the best ever. I would never have dared to believe that it could happen but it did! Ed actually wanted to be my boyfriend! He asked me on the roof! He was soo cute too under the stars face red as a tomato and stumbling over his sentences! Though what I will never understand is why he seems to think that _he_ was not worthy of _me_ when the actual situation is the complete opposite! Who cares right now, Edward actually loves me, me out of everyone he could have had! I must be the luckiest girl in the world!

-Break-

I woke up unusually early the next morning and rolled out of bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I walked to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee before heading back to the bed room to change.

I didn't make it to my destination as I was distracted by the sound of the TV from the living room where Winry had been staying. I walked in standing in the door way to find Winry who was already dressed and watching the news. I felt extremely embarrassed standing there in the doorway in just a pair of boxers and a tank top with my hair still down and messed up from sleeping on it.

"Ed, did I wake you?" she asked looking up at me and patting the couch to her right to show that she wanted me to sit next to her.

I took the offered seat "no, what are you doing up and dressed already?" I asked wondering if last night had been a dream and she was leaving me.

"Oh I just wanted to be prepared for today" she sighed resting her head on my shoulder "you said you would help me move in, and I realized that I had no idea what central movers schedules are like" she explained playing with my hair.

"You don't have to worry, those guys never show up before noon" I snorted putting down my cup and putting my arm around her while resting my head on hers breathing in the sent of her soft hair.

"Well what do we have here" Al's voice broke up out of our trances as we saw him in the doorway.

"Al" I stammered lifting my head. "how long were you there?"

"Al, I have taken your brother as my boyfriend" Winry said brightly before sitting up and kissing me on the cheek "Right Ed?" she smiled at me.

"Yeah, that's right" I agreed.

"Who asked" Al asked with all the eagerness one would expect of a little brother.

"I did" I responded, "sort of"

"Really" Al got a smile on his face telling me that I would hear more of this later. "Well I think that is really great, you two fit together well, I'm happy for both of you!" he said smiling brightly "I'll make breakfast you two just relax" he announced leaving.

"Well, I suppose that that counts as your family blessing" Winry laughed "turn around" she said.

"Why?"

"I wanna do your hair Ed, if it's all right with you that is" she said.

"Sure" I turned letting myself go in the bliss of her strong but gentle fingers going through my hair. After she put it into its usual braid tying it with one of her own hair bands she started massaging my shoulders and I couldn't hold in the moan of pleasure as I let my head drop forward and leaned back into her.

We broke apart as Al announced that it was time to eat, we moved into the kitchen sitting at the small table as Al put toast and microwaved eggs down. We all ate talking about whatever crossed our minds and after that I excused myself to get dressed. I entered the living room to see Winry and Al talking about her move Winry had her back to the door way and so I suck up and hugged her from behind before she knew I was there.

"Hi Ed" she said relaxing as she looked at me.

"So where is this new place of yours?" I asked "we did promise to help you move in"

She grinned "follow me" and she pulled my arms off her and walked to the door. We took the stairs to the floor below and she stopped at the door to the apartment right below ours.

"The flower shop?" Al asked. The owner of this place was an elderly lady who sold flowers called it 'Blummen's blooms'. All the apartments in this building were set up much the same and most of the renters ran some business or another from the big entry room while living in the rest, though there was that one place on the ground floor that was just a restaurant the owners lived elsewhere.

"Oh yeah she did talk about moving" I said remembering a discussion I had had with her. It was during the three months Winry was mad at me and she had seen me moping up the stairs and with that intuition all old women have dragged me in to talk about why I was depressed.

"Yeah, she is too old to run the shop and without it she can't pay the rent here, she is going to live with her grandkids. I bought the place; I think it will make a great starting place for my own automail shop branch." Winry said knocking on the door.

"Hello there youngins" the Mrs. Blummen said opening the door. "I'm glad to see you, I got worried when you didn't come back for a while" she said to me.

"Yeah, well, I'm ok" I said as she ushered us in.

"So you know these young boys" Mrs. Blummen asked Winry as we sat on top of the last overturned flowerpots she used to sell, the last things in the barren apartment.

"Yeah, we're childhood friends" Al supplied.

"And Edward and I are a couple" Winry said smiling at me.

"That's good, you take care of each other" she nodded looking happy. "Well here you go; here is the key, though I should warn you that the heater sometimes acts up" Mrs. Blummen said handing Winry the key.

"Don't think that will be a problem" Al and I laughed together as Winry's eyes lit up with the thought of a challenge.

"Thank you for selling to me Mrs. Blummen" Winry thanked her.

"Not at all, not at all. I should thank you young lady." She replied and pulling her aside though I still heard her whisper "and you take care of him, he's a good boy but fragile emotionally, if you hurt him…" she warned leaving the rest to be assumed.

"I know, I will" Winry said solemnly before both women brightened up again.

"Oh boys I hope I'm not imposing but could you help me get these pots outside?" Mrs. Blummen asked turning back to me and Al.

"No problem, we'd be happy to help" Al and I responded. Standing and picking up the pots. We helped her deposit them with the rest of her things and met her grandkids. Then Winry's van showed up and we helped her move in.

The rest of the day was spent like that and it was late by the time Al and I retired to our own apartment, Winry's was in good enough shape to spend the night in and if she needed anything we were just above her.

Though I had spent the whole day working hard and was physically tired I was not sleepy so while Al went right to bed after a shower I flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

**New at 8, the culprit of the kidnappings is still lose, CPD officials say that the rate has gone down but just now we have coverage of yet another dead body of a missing girl turn up. Let's go to our reporter on the streets.**

"**Right I'm here to ask why you've not caught the criminal yet?" **the mousy reporter asked Roy **"the public has the right to know!"**

"**Asking why he's not caught is not as simple as it sounds, especially with you reporters distracting us, we have everything under control."** Roy growled at the man.

"**Hear that folks the CPD doesn't care about these young women, back to you"**

I turned the TV off, those stupid reporters. I called up Roy on his Cell phone to get the newest facts.

"Hello" he growled.

"Don't worry I know that the media is a bunch of morons too" I said "now the facts please"

"Ed, so you decide to get back to work"

"You gave me that break bastard!" I just barely kept my voice down for Al's sake.

"right well, since you fell into a coma there have only been three new girls gone, and this is the only new dead one we found, she is part chimera like the last one but it looks like she was killed in a struggle."

"Hang on I'll be down there" I said already pulling on my coat. I hung up and left a quick note incase Al woke up before I got back and went to the scene.

"Hello who are you kid?" a reporter asked me as I tried to get to the roped off area. I flashed my badge that I got when I was certified as a private eye incase a crime had CPD that didn't know me and pushed on through.

"Some questions sir." The man persisted. "What is really going on?"

"Go away" I growled "what is really going on is that there has been another young woman killed and I need to get to the bottom of this." I growled finally breaching the rope line and leaving him in the dust.

"Edward, nice to see you" Falman said coming up to me "too bad we never seem to meet in better conditions anymore.

"Well its part of the job" I brushed it off as we moved further into the area to the body.

The body was curled up in the fetal position and lying in a big puddle of blood I looked at the scene but then something to the side of the puddle I looked at it more closely and saw that it was a footprint in blood. It was barely noticeable with all the other blood smeared around but the footprints made a path for a few feet then disappeared. I got out my cell phone to take some pictures of the prints and looked around where they stopped for any more clues.

An hour later the CPD cleaned up the site and I went home. Al hadn't woken up so I just slipped into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I called Roy's office and asked for a favor in return for sending them the pictures the other night, they had not noticed the prints and had just mopped them up with the rest of the blood.

I stopped in front of the HQ in the afternoon and made my way to the rooms used for questioning people. Inside the room I entered was one of the two remaining chimera men from inside the warehouse.

"So they told me that you won't talk" I asked glaring at him.

"Not to them" he grunted "to you maybe"

"Why's that" I asked curious did I have some weird thing with chimeras that I was unaware of?

"Alpha" he grunted "you stared down the old Alpha, he's dead, your new Alpha" he explained. "What do you want?"

Even though he said he would talk and that I was Alpha he still looked ready to kill me and was doing this reluctantly.

"Just some answers" I replied "first, did you or the pack have anything to do with the missing women?"

"Yes" he nodded "we took 'em" he said "we got lonely if you know what I mean" he laughed perversely. "But they where too soft, our claws and strength tore them up" he laughed even more while I tried to chase the images of those poor girls going through that out of my head.

"So, the chimera girls? What about them?" I asked.

"Ah yes, old Alpha made them" he said "they were pretty when done, all fluffy and cute" he drooled a bit "not as good as us, but they were more durable if you get my drift" he smirked.

"Ok, so are there anymore of you not caught or killed yet?" I asked glad I had skipped lunch I could handle a lot but this was insane.

"Yep, just one though and good luck with that" he laughed "never catch him he's too good"

"I didn't ask your opinion of my skills" I growled "ok last question, where did you keep the women?"

"In the back room of that warehouse we had you in" he replied as if commenting on the weather.

"That's all" I grinned glad I had a clue and left the room letting the guards know they could take him back. I walked to Roy's office grinning with my success.

"What did you want with him, I told you he wouldn't talk" Roy groaned after getting off the phone with the media.

"I got him to talk" I said brightly knowing it would piss him off. "And I may have gotten to the bottom of the missing girls, but I want back up" I said.

"Sorry we are too thin unless you have solid proof" Roy sighed.

"Ok then" I sighed too "well see you later" I waved leaving.

I got to my car and drove to the old warehouses, backup or no I was going to save those poor girls.

I pulled over in front of #25 and got out on high alert particularly given the experience I had here last time. I carefully walked in and looked around, other that the bones and corpses being cleaned up and most of the blood gone the place looked just as it had before I passed out here. I heard a banging from the back. I transmuted my arm into a blade and moved forward to the source. I found a solid metal door moving with the force of the blows landing on it.

I carefully stood to the side and transmuted a hole in the door and as soon as I did so two chimeras jumped out and cowered behind me. I didn't have time to get a good look at them before another crawled out. He was a big wolf/bat/ox mix and glared at me, or maybe the two behind me.

"You let girls out?" he growled and the two behind me whimpered.

"Please kill him Mr. Alchemist, you are and alchemist right, that's how you got the door down right" one whispered to me.

I looked at the male chimera and readied my blade. "Yeah I let these girls out, got a problem with that?"

"My girls" he grunted.

"Girls are people you can't own them" I replied.

He growled and jumped at me in a pounce I rolled out of the way the two female chimeras ran and hid in the piles of boxes. He charged at me and I blocked his lunge with my sword. He pulled away holding the cut hand with his other hand. He then charged me again. I jumped over him as he had lowered himself a lot and landed on his back.

He reared up trying to get me off as I clung on because he not only stood up but began flying with his huge wings, and had gotten outside trough a hatch in the roof and a fair ways off the ground.

"Get off you monkey" he growled.

"Land and we'll talk" I grunted almost losing my grip as I slashed at his hand that nearly reached me.

He tried to fly upside down but I had grabbed the base of his wings and figured out how to control him by that time. I steered him into a very rough landing back into the warehouse.

I removed myself from the rubble of the boxes that broke out fall after making sure he couldn't fly anymore by slashing his wings.

"How did you find me?" he asked getting up.

"no human had footprints like yours" I motioned at his feet dodging his next attack "give up your going to die of blood loss if you keep this up." I said getting spattered by his blood as he ran past me.

"Rather die than live in a cage" he growled I could only dodge by letting myself fallback and in the way I held my automail arm as he jumped on me and his gut got slashed open. He howled falling on the ground a few paces away.

I checked for a pulse but he was dead by the time I got up. I let out a breath happy that I at least only had some small scrapes from the crash landing.

"Is he gone?" the female that had begged for my help asked coming out with the other one close behind. She was part cat having the ears eyes tail and fangs of a cat, but had two large bird-like wings as well. Her friend looked like a blond sheep that grew human hands and stood on two legs.

"Yeah, are you ok" I asked transmuting my blade back to normal.

"Yes thank you Mr. Alchemist." She said her friend bleated in response.

"My name is Edward, no need for Mr. Alchemist, who are you?" I said.

"Emily Kitlander. And this here is Marry Smith" she replied "thank you again Mr. Edward but who are you?"

"I'm just a detective and no Mr. makes me feel old. One last question then I will have to ask you to come with me to CPD HQ, ok, are there any more girls like you in that room?"

"Yes, there are" Emily replied "do we have to go… like this?"

"Don't worry they will not hurt you while I'm around." I said leading her and Mary to the car.

In a few minutes I was in Roy's office. To get the chimera girls in as unlike the males made by the dead woman the females couldn't change to human form as they were not as high quality as the others I had to cover them with blankets from the back of my car.

"I have proof" I stated as he looked at me.

"Please say that is not your blood all over you" Roy sighed seeing me causing me to look down at myself.

"It's not mine, it was the last chimera in the gangs." I said "and the perpetrator of the kidnapping crimes after the attack."

"And your proof" Roy asked looking at me and the two girls hidden by blankets.

"Would be my companions," I said "girls it is ok take off the covers" I told them.

Roy's mouth opened wide seeing the two. "Well, are there any more"

"Yes sir, some are still human" Emily said nervously.

"So can I have a squad to help clean up and rescue the rest?" I asked.

"Sure take mine" Roy said "I think they just opened up, unfortunately I have paper work" he groaned and I sniggered. "Bring the girls to the large interrogation room; they should all fit if we count all the reported missing with those unaccounted for." He ordered as I was leaving.

I nodded showing Emily and Marry to the room. "Don't worry Roy may be a bastard but he is honest, he will not let you get hurt I'll be back" I said as they panicked while I left. I can't blame them after what they went through and it is no secret how most feel about chimeras.

-Break-

I took Havoc, Breda, Fury, Ross, Armstrong, and Hughes to the warehouse. In the room we found the rest of the girls caged. There were three dead in the cages and two dead in a corner, of the twenty survivors only three were still human, guess what, only the three taken after the ringleader died. Of those three only one went back to her normal life, the other two were too traumatized and ended up in a mental facility, I hope they recover. The chimeras were another matter. Ten of them we had to transport in the cages because for one reason or another they had gone wild and tried to kill us. Those ten are currently held in the CPD's chimera research lab, as ever since Tucker the CPD has had a lab working on safely separating chimeras back to normal. In addition three of the other safer chimeras are there too, Marry and two from the back room are there, they help out with feeding and translation while hoping that they will one day be human again. Emily and the five other chimeras from the back room that are not at the lab are out in the word somewhere. They didn't want anything to do with chimera alchemists not that I blame them. Some are with their families in hiding but I think most are out in the wilds somewhere. Maybe hoping for a world where the chimeras that are sane and safe will not be hated or maybe happy with their new life I don't know.

The media caught wind of the end of the kidnappings and other than giving my business some publicity, killed the obsession, after all 'if it bleeds it leads' runs them they moved on to something else as they always do. The publicity really helped though so I suppose I should be a tad grateful to them… never mind that they are just annoying. But after the close of, as the media dubbed it 'The Chimera Capper' and the publication Elric Private Eye got for it, in no small part thanks to Roy who gave almost all the credit to us, we actually got some clients that were not there for a pet. Although we still got plenty of those and CPD did still constitute our major income source. Al was a bit disappointed by the lessening of missing cats he could search for though.

Speaking of Al, he didn't let me hear the end of it for a month; he kept nagging me about how I should have fessed up to Winry sooner and all that. Not to mention in true kid brother fashion kept asking when the wedding was. He was horrified when I came in after rescuing the girls before the annoying TV reporters interview to clean up, like Roy he thought that I was the one who had lost all that blood. After he was convinced that it was not mine he got on me about how reckless it was to go there alone. Then after I explained that Roy said I needed solid proof and that I had asked for backup he yelled at me about not calling him. Anyway I know he just does that because he worries about me, and I am grateful that he cares about me so much. I even convinced him to take online courses for college, just to try it out. He is not the only one that can get stubborn about things. He outright refuses to go to college the conventional way because according to him I need a keeper, well that and he pulled the guilt trip of feeling like I was kicking him out… I really wonder where he picked all that up… I never could fully beat him anyway…oh well minor victory's will work for me.

Winry by the way is doing great, she got her shop set up, like Al and I she uses the big room for customers and the kitchen, bathroom and bed room are the same situation as ours, except she has only one bed. She has a set up storage in what we have as a living room in ours for her apartment, she said if she really needed a living room she could just use her boyfriends living room, I never get tired of her saying that to me either. As she is on a lower level she doesn't have roof access but for that bargain she has two extra rooms. One she uses to operate on patents who want more privacy and the other is used for overnight patients that don't want to go to the hospital. She gets a lot of costumers too; one is that the other mechanics in Central are all better for people who live calmer lives, desk jobs. Most of the CPD automailers need automail that can take more than a jog in the park and work, and when the heard that my mechanic was open here they practically broke down her door. And the other reason is that she has made some truly amazing new automail models, she uses me as a guinea pig but I don't mind, her newest model is better in temperature changes and is light enough to swim with. Winry and I always find time for each other though despite our busy lives and I really couldn't ask for a better girl for my girlfriend. Granny Pinaco was informed of us getting together and much like Al had gave her blessing, not that either of us thought she wouldn't after all she was practically Al and my's granny too.All in all things are great right now, and I can't wait for the next big case.

File end.

**Thank you for reading to the end please let me know how you liked it even flames welcome!**


End file.
